


Sometimes, Arson is Okay

by Daydreaming_In_The_Void



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Almost Everyone - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Beta, Tags will be added as they become relevant, This is completely self indulgent, We Die Like Men, also link enjoys arson, and i self project on fictional characters, beware link curses a lot, doing whatever here, hes not here, i didn't wanna write daruk so, if i forget to tag something pls tell me, later chapters get longer, this is full of my headcanons n shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_In_The_Void/pseuds/Daydreaming_In_The_Void
Summary: Link wakes up with no memories and meets three other strangers (who feel familiar, somehow) and has to save the world, which isn't easy when you're a clueless dumbass who just woke up, five more minutes, please.
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Sometimes, Arson is Okay

It was cold, achingly so, as Link woke up. A bright blue light burned above him, a stark contrast to the gold that had filled his vision moments before. 

He sat up stiffly, sore muscles protesting. His wet hair fell over his shoulders, his bangs dripping water onto his face. He brushed them away and looked around. He was in a small room with strange grey walls, glowing faintly. He stood up shakily, glancing down at himself, and paused. There, on his side, was a network of lightning-like scars, gleaming in the faint light. He swallowed and looked at the rest of his limbs. Both his arm and leg had the same scars, probably from the same encounter. The idea of facing something like that left a sour taste in his mouth. He had numerous other scars, too, but none as large as that one. 

He shook his head, and realized he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten any of the scars. He pushed the thought aside. No use worrying about that right now, he had to find out where he was first. He stumbled to the pedestal by the door, grabbing the weird tablet thing as it popped up.

 _“That is a shiekah slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber.”_ It was the same voice he’d heard in his dreams, the one that told him his name. He cleared his dry throat.

“Thanks,” he rasped, feeling like an idiot for talking to the voice in his head. Nothing responded. He huffed, examining the slate. Nothing interesting.

He stepped out the door that opened as he picked the slate up. A chipped stone chest was in the middle of the hallway, which was a strange place to put a chest. He kicked it and regretted it instantly as it popped open, rubbing his aching toes. 

There was a belt and pouch inside, a ragged shirt, pants, and a pair of worn boots. He slipped the clothing on. The belt fit just fine, though the shirt and pants were a bit small. The shoes didn’t fit him at all, and he threw them aside. He much preferred being barefoot, anyway. Both quieter and more comfortable. To him, at least.

Atop three other staircases, there was three more doors. They opened as he stepped off the last step of his own stairs, revealing three figures that were taller than him by an unfair amount. There was a bright pink zora, a tall gerudo, and a blue-feathered rito, all in plain, ill-fitting clothes like his. He pushed aside his urge to not speak, to be as quiet as possible, and waved wildly. 

“Hey, fuckers! Who’re you?” he shouted, grinning. The rito looked offended at his profanity, the gerudo looked amused, and the zora looked like she wanted to scold him. The gerudo stepped gracefully down the stairs. 

“Urbosa. You?” She cocked her head. Her voice was very pleasant, he thought. Very smooth.

“Link.” He got the urge to lean on something, which would result in him falling, so he did not. The two glanced at the zora and the rito. 

“I’m Mipha,” said the zora, smiling gently. The rito stepped forward proudly. 

“And I,” he announced, “Am Revali.” 

“You look like a prick,” said Link. Mipha giggled, covering her mouth with her webbed hand. He ignored Revali’s offended squawk and walked further down the hallway. He could hear the other three follow.

The door rumbled open, and a bright golden light washed over them. 

_“Link. Mipha. Revali. Urbosa. You have been asleep for one hundred long years. Hyrule has been laid to ruin. You are our only hope. You are our light— the light that must shine upon Hyrule once again.”_ The light flickered and got brighter, and brighter, until, with a flash, it disappeared, and the only light left was that of the sun. He could see bright green grass and the brilliant blue sky and ran forward, splashing through the puddle and easily clambering up the ledge to run to the edge of the cliff, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the light on his skin, the grass between his toes. 

Hyrule stretched out before him, the castle looming in the distance, the mountains gleaming on the horizon. 

He was home, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated! I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
